The present invention relates to the field of an assembly for an engine, more particularly a turbine engine, and more specifically a turbojet engine or a turboprop engine for an airplane, between a first and a second piece mounted so as to rotate relative to each other about the axis of rotation of an engine.
Such an assembly is already known which comprises:                said first and second pieces,        a device for connecting such first and second pieces, with such connecting device comprising:                    a first annular part extending globally radially relative to said axis and defining a flange attached to the first piece, and            a second annular part extending globally parallel with said axis of rotation of the engine,            curved studs connecting the first and second annular parts together,                        and an interface for rotational sliding about said axis, positioned between the second annular part and the second piece.        
A problem arises for connecting the first and second pieces, with said connection making it possible to compensate for any axial misalignment between such pieces. The first piece may be misaligned relative to the second piece. High stresses may then be generated which might entail damage or a greater fatigue.